memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Akha
Akha was a male Cardassian who attained the rank of Gul in the military of the Cardassian Union by the mid-24th century. History Akha was on the verge of becoming a Grand Gul in 2358 when the Varahat attacked his garrison on Lawteb III. Akha survived the attack, but his career goals of Grand Gul suffered a setback. This caused Akha to develop a great hatred for the Varahat. In 2370 Akha was once again fighting a political battle for the position of Grand Gul with it being noted that he had powerful friends in the high council. The Gul was later involved in leading an ambush on a lone Varahat starship in non-aligned space. In the attack Akha managed to kill the Varahat's ships healer and wound their Controller. The damage to the Galor class starship led to Akha ordering a retreat whereupon he plotted a course to Deep Space 9. The stress of the journey took their toll on the engines leading to his ship exploding though he managed along with his entourage managed to survive in an escape pod. Once Akha had been beamed onto Deep Space 9, he attempted to commandeer the weapons array and turn it against the Varahat. However, Commander Benjamin Sisko had Odo remove Akha from Ops just before the Varahat made contact. Akha then learned that the Sisko had agreed to allow Doctor Julian Bashir to commence a procedure to save the life of the Varahat Controller. Enraged by this decision, Akha and his guards managed to overpower the security forces sent to escort them away after which they intended to ambush the Varahat delegation. Whilst they succeeded in catching the Varahat by surprise, their weapons proved to be ineffective against their foes organic armor. All of Akha's men were killed and the Gul himself was critically wounded and taken to sickbay. Whilst this was happening, the Gul's honor guard had arrived in order to ensure his survival though communications were blocked by the Varahat ship. Initially, Dr. Bashir attempted to save Akha's life but discovered that the aliens Raith weapons had caused a necrosis in the cells. Even a donation of live cells from Garak would be ineffective at stopping the spread of the wound. During his analysis of the Varahat, Dr. Bashir made a startling discovery - the Varahat DNA was remarkably similar to Cardassians which meant that the two races were distantly related. Using the Varahat Controller's cells along with that of his protective suit, Bashir managed to stabilize Gul Akha who managed to recover. At that point, the Varahat were attempted to withdraw with their leader but Akha's honor guard intended to attack. Whilst Akha intended to give the command, Dr. Bashir made a subtle threat of making an open channel report to Starfleet Medical about how Akha was treated using Varahat genetic material. Such a report would have been a scandal for the Gul's career and he decided to order his honor guard to stand down. Akha then departed for Cardassia Prime in order to be elevated to the rank of Grand Gul in the Cardassian Union. ( | }}) :''It is not known if the attack in 2370 caused a set back to Akha's goals of becoming Grand Gul. category:cardassians category:cardassian Guard personnel category:cardassian guls